


Как «Devo»

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool Sex, Roller Derby, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: На треке они джеммеры-соперники, беспощадно раздают синяки, разбитые носы, треснутые ребра и сломанные пальцы. Но когда объявляются копы, Кит хватает Лэнса за руку и тащит его в канализацию.Так они начинают встречаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Devo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870165) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5355853).

_Технически_ это не запрещено законом.

Это не совсем законно, но и не противозаконно.

Звучит как бред, но, типа, совершенно вменяемый.

Ареной им служит древний заброшенный роллердром, где в восьмидесятые проводили вечеринки в честь дней рождения. Электричество работает с перебоями, а под трибунами много что сдохло, но ничего лучше у них нет.

Они живут в маленьком городе. Тут ничего не происходит. То есть, ничего интересного, если начистоту.

Так что когда наступает ночь, они выбираются тайком из своих обывательских домиков и едут в сторону города-призрака посреди пустыни, в пяти милях от окраины. Они разбирают себе выпивку и травку, проходят внутрь по спискам и оживляют старый генератор, а команды подтягиваются пачками.

Роллер-дерби не запрещено законом. Это настоящий спорт, в котором состязаются настоящие атлеты.

Но здесь? О, нет.

Правила здесь липовые, а очки значат всё.

***

Лэнс оттягивает ремешок и со звучным щелчком прицепляет к ноге наколенник.

В зале пахнет алкоголем и по́том. Игра в разгаре, и у Лэнса после неудачного падения уже течёт по рукам кровь.

Тяжела джеммерская жизнь.

Он смотрит на красную команду ― на уёбков, которые увели у них победу три недели назад.

Красные сильные до задницы, быстрые как дьяволы и вообще чистое первозданное зло.

На самом деле они нормальные чуваки, но вот их джеммер.

Нахуй их джеммера, слитно и раздельно.

Кит чуть ниже его ростом, но он чертовски быстрый. Он никогда не стягивает волосы в хвост ― так и даёт им облеплять взмокшее лицо. Он сплошные мускулы и рефлексы, и он заклятый враг Лэнса.

Кит охрененно сексуальный, если вкратце, но не в этом суть. Он _сатана,_ и Лэнс его свергнет.

― Итак. ― Пидж стискивает переносицу. ― Мы потеряли пять очков благодаря Лэнсу.  
― Я упал! ― вопит он. ― На лицо! Ты же знаешь, как я ценю своё лицо.  
― А оно связано с твоими ногами?  
― Н-нет…  
― Значит, оно не мешает тебе продолжать, ― отчитывает Пидж, и Ханк смеётся в ладонь. Лэнс скрещивает руки на груди и дуется.  
― Тогда какой план? ― спрашивает один из синих.  
― Мне нужна стена толще Марии, ― говорит Пидж, упирая руки в бока. ― И мне нужно, чтобы Ханк катил Лэнса так, чтобы он принёс нам очки, даже если свалится.

Пара человек фыркает, и Лэнс показывает им средний палец.

― Замётано, капитан.

Лэнс хлопает Ханка по плечу и встаёт, разминает с хрустом спину.

― Пошли, Ханк. Зажжём, как «Devo».

***

Роллер-дерби ― это, в сущности, просто.

У каждой команды есть по джеммеру и по пять блокеров. За каждого противника, которого джеммер обгоняет, его команда получает по очку. Соответственно, задача блокеров ― помогать своему джеммеру и мешать чужому.

Обычно есть правила. Типа, никакого контакта руками, ногами, головами, локтями. Не бить выше плеч или под колени.

Но ― ха. Здесь каждый сам за себя.

Лэнс вытирает с губы кровь и смеривает взглядом джеммера противников. Кит уже катится к джеммерской линии. Он наклоняется поправить наколенник, держа вторую руку у бока. У него сломан палец. Лэнс знает, потому что это он его сломал.

Лэнс подъезжает к нему, состроив гаденькую ухмылку.

― Как там пальчик поживает, малыш?  
― Прекращай, ― ворчит Кит, вытирая лицо. ― Мы ровесники, долбоёб.  
― Как ты выражаешься, ― фыркает Лэнс и смотрит, как его команда занимает позиции. ― Бесишься, потому что остался без ручки для дрочки?  
― Для лузера ты слишком много выёбываешься, ― огрызается Кит и упирается руками в колени. Когда он так наклоняется, ткань очень тесно облепляет его задницу, и Лэнс даже не делает вид, что не пялится.  
― Ага, ну, это ненадолго. ― Он ухмыляется и тоже занимает позицию.

Звучит первый свисток. Лэнс не может удержаться, чтобы не скосить взгляд: Кит закусывает капу и злобно смотрит перед собой, щурится сосредоточенно и сексуально. Лэнс ухмыляется и закусывает свою.

Снова свисток, и они мчатся со всех ног.

У них за спинами рокочет толпа, размахивает выпивкой, изрыгает ругательства. Лэнс смотрит, как Кит бросается в толчею, пытаясь прорваться и взять первый джем.

Но Ханк ведёт стену, и Кита встречают сопротивлением и локтем в бок. Лэнс пытается проехать, но красный блокер метит ему в лодыжки ― чёртов Широ, из всех возможных вариантов, сильный и быстрый как бес. Лэнс запинается об его коньки, но набирает скорость снова, не обращая внимания на пронзительный крик Пидж: «Вперёд, блядь! Вперёд!»

Видит он только задницу Кита ― но Лэнс окликает своих, стена расступается, и Лэнс бросается вперёд.

Ханк хватает его за руку и _катит_ , отправляет его в полёт вдоль изгиба трека.

Коран, ехидный засранец, которого держат за комментатора, сверкает улыбкой из центра трека.

― И-и-и-и синий джеммер пошёл! Красные нанесли решающий удар, но команда синих пока не сдаётся!

Об пол бьют наколенники, но Лэнс не рискует оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, его это команда или нет. Он мчится быстро и уверенно.

― И-и-и-и Кит сбивает синего! Силён красный джеммер, засранец такой.

Блядь. Блядь.

Лэнс оглядывается через плечо и тут же смотрит обратно. Забивает на то, что мышцы воют от напряжения. Пора, пора. Настало время показать, на что он способен.

Он пользуется преимуществом длинных ног и мчится к краю толпы, уже выискивая взглядом прорехи в защите.

― О-о-о! Лэнс собирается брать джем ― но красные славятся не только своими нападающими!

Это, чёрт подери, тоже правда. Парочка красных разъезжаются, загораживают ему путь и обламывают джем. Лэнс стискивает зубами капу и пробует проскочить мимо Широ, но ―

В лицо ему прилетает локоть, и Лэнс вскрикивает от жгучей боли. Он ещё успевает увидеть, что это был блядский Кит. Кит ухмыляется, и Лэнс вспыхивает всем телом.

Кит пытается обогнуть Ханка, который ― храни его небо ― врезается в Кита с такой силой, что валит его с ног.

― И красный джеммер выбыл из игры! Красный джеммер выбыл из игры! ― выкрикивает Коран. ― Похоже, синий собирается рвануть!

Заткнись, Коран, просто заткнись, боже.

Лэнс замечает выставленную подножку и лавирует, огибая красных; первый, второй, третий ―

― Он прорвался!  
― Да! ― вопит Пидж, хлопая рукой по перилам. ― Блядь, да!

Лэнс, запыхавшийся, смеётся и смотрит на табло. 25 к 25.

Он оглядывается на трек. Там Широ помогает Киту подняться.

Видок у него тот ещё. Опухшая челюсть, губа в крови ― вот и замечательно. Поделом ублюдку.

У Лэнса с лицом не лучше, но он изо всех сил улыбается как можно шире, улыбается именно Киту.

Он видит, как Кит выплёвывает капу, и слышит через весь трек его рык.

Ха-ха. Кит, может, и сексапильный, но Лэнс всё равно круче.

***

Их команда в кои-то веки выигрывает. С небольшим отрывом, но победе в зубы не смотрят. Ханк подхватывает Лэнса, кружит его, вручает ему выпивку и горланит его имя.

Толпа кишит пьяными подростками и взрослыми пьянее в два раза. Лэнс трёт опухший локоть, но опрокидывает подношение в себя и ухмыляется.

― Отличная работа, Лэнс. ― Пидж хлопает его по спине. ― Ты мне прилично денег выиграл.  
― Ты на нас ставил?  
― Ага. ― Пидж хватает пиво и улыбается.  
― Эй, ― замечает Ханк, ― по крайней мере в этот раз ставки были не против нас.  
― Действительно. Мы должны отметить, йо.  
― Чувак, у нас завтра занятия, ― ноет Ханк. ― Через неделю экзамены, нам всего ничего до выпуска осталось.  
― В жопу экзамены! ― орёт Лэнс так громко, что толпа за ними подхватывает: «В жопу! В жопу! В жопу!».

Лэнс выразительно машет в их сторону, вскинув бровь и улыбаясь краешком рта, но Ханк в ответ только устало вздыхает.

Остальная команда оживлённо треплется, чокается стаканами и празднует победу. 

― Смотрите-ка. ― Пидж тычет пальцем. ― Бойфренд Лэнса решил к нам заглянуть.

Лэнс с удивлением вскидывает голову и видит, как Кит неторопливо едет к ним, всё так же прижимая руку к боку.

― Не встречаемся мы, ― сплёвывает Лэнс и отворачивается.  
― Да, точно. Он просто твоя очень гейская зазноба, прошу прощения.  
― Он мне не нравится! ― возмущается Лэнс, с шипением отдирая налокотники. ― От него водкой смердит и у него слишком облегающие шорты.  
― Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо.  
― Да, вы бы уже трахнулись, что ли.  
― Завалитесь! ― Лэнс пихает их, пытаясь не заулыбаться. Адский ад, как же он ненавидит, что Пидж и Ханк читают его, как открытую книгу.  
― Привет, ― говорит Кит, чуть взмахнув рукой ― и Ханк с Пидж разбегаются прочь, как крысы.

Предатели.

Так что он вынужден посмотреть на Кита и кивнуть:

― Йо, ― хотя язык липнет к нёбу.  
― М-м. ― Кит моргает. Протягивает ему уцелевшую руку. ― Отлично сыграли.  
― Как на тебя не похоже. ― Лэнс ухмыляется и жмёт её. ― Отлично.  
― Я отыграюсь, ― говорит Кит, щурится. Глаза у него огонь; тёмный, жгучий, привлекательный.

Лэнс сжимает его пальцы, наклоняется поближе и с улыбкой шепчет:

― Через мой труп.

Кит открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё ― скорее всего, очередную херню, потому что у Кита одно говно в голове, ― но раздаётся отвратительный вой сирен.

Копы.

― Блядь! ― вскрикивает Пидж, опередив всех, оборачивается к полному стадиону людей.  
― Дерьмо, ― повторяет следом Лэнс и забирает руку. Одно мгновение царит полная тишина, затишье перед бурей ― и взрывается хаос.  
― Врассыпную! ― на бегу кричит Пидж команде, не отставая от Ханка. ― Живо! Живо!

Лэнса пихают в спину. Люди вокруг мечутся, бросаясь к выходу. Люди толкают его и тащат, перемахивают через ограды и скамейки на трибунах. С головой накрывает жаркая паника. Ему совсем чуть-чуть нет двадцати одного, блядь, блядь!

Его команда разбежалась, его друзья скрылись в толпе.

Его ноги приросли к земле.

Лэнсу нельзя в тюрьму. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя ―

Его хватают за руку.

Лэнс истерично вертит головой ― и смотрит прямо в жгучие глаза Кита.

― Со мной! ― только и слышит он, прежде чем его утаскивают в противоположном выходу направлении.

Они так и не сняли коньки, но Кит держит его за руку крепко, волочёт за собой через чёрный ход, в древний заброшенный коридор.

― Что вообще?! ― вскрикивает Лэнс, лихорадочно пытаясь высвободиться из чужих пальцев. ― Кит! Все в другой стороне!  
― Там попадёмся! ― шипит Кит и набирает скорость. В коридорах темно, потому что электричество включают только для главного трека. Пол усыпан обломками мусора, пара изъеденных водой стен просели. Некоторые лампочки свисают низко, выдранные из гнёзд, и Лэнс чуть не спотыкается об провод.

― Давай спрячемся где-нибудь здесь!  
― Нет, ― цедит Кит. ― Они прочешут округу. Мы спрячемся в ливневом стоке.  
― Чувак, это _опасно._  
― Ты пьян?  
― Не… Немножко.  
― Тогда это лучше, чем идти под арест, ― говорит Кит, и… ну, да. Кит выламывает истлевшую дверь, пнув её коньком, и Лэнс старается не думать, как горячо это выглядело.

***

Они забиваются под округлый цементный козырёк. Тут тихо, не считая изредка капающей канализации. Если прислушаться как следует, отсюда можно разобрать вой сирен и периодические вопли.

Тело Лэнса горит после игры. В темноте он медленно расшнуровывает коньки, разминая пальцы ног.

Он смотрит на Кита.

Кита.

Своего соперника.

Чувака, у которого он только что выиграл.

У Кита не было причин выручать Лэнса. Кит выручил его всё равно.

― Как ты догадался, куда нужно валить? ― спрашивает Лэнс, потому что не может не.  
― Цыц!  
― Сам цыц!  
― Я тут и раньше прятался, ― шепчет Кит.

Лэнс ухмыляется.

― Вот как? Кит у нас маленький плохиш?  
― Нахрен иди, ― рычит Кит, и Лэнс вскидывает руки, сдаваясь.

Он стягивает второй конёк и прерывисто вздыхает. Он хочет уйти. Хочет домой. Найти телефон и обзвонить команду. Он, чёрт возьми, очень надеется, что Ханк не попался ― с Пидж всё точно в порядке, но Ханк-то совсем не представляет, что и как делать, если его повяжут. Блядь. Блядь.

― С ними всё хорошо будет, ― ни с того ни с сего говорит Кит.  
― Ч-что?  
― Ты за команду волнуешься, да? У тебя на лице всё написано.

Ну… да.

― Ничего с ними не случится, уверен, ― бормочет Кит, прислоняясь затылком к цементной стене.

Лэнс грызёт губу, мнёт большим пальцем левую ладонь, вздыхает. Наверное, пора взрослеть.

― Кит… м-м. ― Он ещё понижает голос: ― Э, спасибо.  
― А?  
― За то, что вытащил меня. ― Лэнс то ли фыркает, то ли коротко смеётся. ― Я там совсем растерялся. А у тебя правда отличные рефлексы.  
― Ты головой ударился? ― спрашивает вдруг Кит, хмуро сдвинув брови. В темноте едва можно различить линию его челюсти и взлохмаченные волосы.  
― Нет. ― Лэнс ухмыляется. ― Зато ты точно да. Ты в порядке?

Кит сглатывает.

― Ага.

Лэнс смотрит, как он ёрзает на месте, до сих пор в коньках. Рука у него наверняка болит просто адски.

― Погоди, ― говорит вдруг Лэнс и ковыляет на его сторону ливнёвки. Дождей давно уже не было, к счастью; мокрые носки Лэнс на дух не переносит.

Он тяжело опускается рядом и наклоняется, чтобы расшнуровать чужие коньки.

― Э-эй, ты что…  
― Коньки отстой, ― бормочет Лэнс. ― Причём полный. Не знаю как ты, а я волдыри ненавижу.  
― Я и сам могу, ― фыркает Кит.  
― Ага, а руку где возьмёшь? ― Лэнс расшнуровывает правый и сдёргивает его рывком. ― То-то же.

Кит закрывает рот и не мешает Лэнсу развязывать левый. Оба Лэнс швыряет к своим; так они и лежат, привалившись, красный к синему.

Плечи Кита ― сплошное напряжение, но Лэнс обмякает у бетонной стенки и вздыхает. Они сидят так близко, что едва касаются плечами, и больше ничего тёплого в этой дыре нет.

Кит укладывает руку в перчатке себе на колени и шепчет:

― Это так дико.  
― Наше соперничество тупое ― дико.  
― Ага. И оно тоже.

Виснет пауза. На стволах деревьев всё ещё мелькают блики полицейских мигалок, так что они выжидают.

Как Лэнс вообще здесь оказался? У него была отличная жизнь. Он неплохо провёл время в старшей школе, в университете тоже всё ладилось ―

А потом на него кладёт глаз Пидж; просто видит однажды, как он едет на скейте на занятия, и говорит: «О, а ты быстро на этой штуке катаешься».

Так интересно поворачивается жизнь. Теперь Лэнс часть подпольной команды по роллер-дерби. Теперь у него шрамы поверх шрамов, а ведь раньше он не ломал ни одной кости. Теперь Лэнс вырос. Он всё ещё долговязый, всё ещё худой, но в нём прибавилось… уверенности. Реальной, а не позёрства.

Где-то ухает сова. Лэнсу не очень хочется думать о ползучих и кусачих насекомых, на которых он, скорее всего, сидит. Голова болит немного от выпитого и от удара. Губа уже припухает. Он чувствует, как подсыхает кровь на локтях.

Кит нарушает тишину.

― Ты в курсе, что ты горячий, да?

Лэнс бледнеет.

― Что, прости?  
― Дофига. Дофига горячий, ― говорит Кит, будто это всё объясняет.  
― Ты, блядь, пьяный, что ли? ― вскидывается Лэнс так, что Кит в испуге отшатывается.  
― Прости, я…  
― Это ты горячий дофига, ― вырывается у Лэнса. ― И быстрый как дьявол.

Кит смотрит на него округлившимися глазами. У него отвисает челюсть.

― Я думал, ты меня терпеть не можешь.  
― Я тебя терпеть не могу, потому что ты горячий, ― говорит Лэнс, будто это очевидно.  
― Потому что я?..  
― Особенно в этой униформе. ― Лэнс вздыхает, подтягивает к себе колени и утыкается в них лбом. ― Почему у тебя задница такая круглая? Это попирает все законы науки жопологии.  
― Когда тебе прилетает, у меня встаёт, ― выпаливает Кит. ― Это ужасно. Ты вечно в синяках, как в мазках краски, твою мать ― а когда на прошлой неделе тебе разбили нос, я чуть не сорвался ―

Лэнс чуточку пьян, чуточку на адреналине, совсем не чуточку вымотался, но он так уверен, что поступает правильно, когда протягивает руки и сгребает Кита за грудки, прижимается разбитыми губами к разбитым губам с такой силой, что больно.

Чертовски больно, на самом деле, но и сладко тоже. Очень, очень сладко.

Лэнс сам не знает, чего ожидал от поцелуя ― но он должен был догадаться, насколько горячим Кит будет в непереносном смысле. Он и правда как пламя, жаркий и пылкий, целует Лэнса уверенно и глубоко, не колеблясь.

Качнув головами, они чуть отстраняются, только чтобы без вопросов потянуться друг к другу снова, вцепиться в волосы и футболки, сплестись конечностями. Кит держит пострадавшую руку в стороне, но кладёт здоровую Лэнсу на затылок, и поцелуй становится глубже, мокрее, ужасно неаккуратным и без оговорок идеальным.

Лэнс чувствует, как снова лопается сначала его губа, потом ― губа Кита. Чёрт, он никогда ещё не целовался с кровью, но это не должно быть настолько охрененно.

Он стонет, больше от укола боли, чем от чего-либо ещё, но Кит коротко, тихо ахает, и Лэнс сгорает заживо.

Подвывание отъезжающих полицейских машин возвращает их в реальность. Они разрывают поцелуй, моргают, выдыхают вместе.

Повисает тишина. Капает канализация.

А потом Лэнс хохочет, уткнувшись в расцвеченное синяками плечо Кита, и чувствует, как Кит смеётся тоже.

***

Тем утром, добравшись наконец домой, Лэнс трогает разбитую губу снова и снова. Сердце перехватывает от бушующего в крови адреналина.

Телефон прожигает карман насквозь. Шея пульсирует там, где Кит её касался. Так осторожно, так бережно.

И Лэнс пропадает.

***

Как-то непостижимо они начинают встречаться.

В начале это как-то странно. То есть. Кит натурально устроил Лэнсу не одно сотрясение мозга. Лэнс довёл Кита до больницы.

Но на выходных они всё равно покупают один коктейль на двоих. Однажды Лэнс берётся с ним за руки, и Кит держится за его пальцы так, будто боится потерять.

Первое свидание они проводят у Лэнса дома ― брови Ханка исчезают под чёлкой, но он милосердно отваливает, оставив их обжиматься на диване и смотреть хреновые ромкомы.

Кит тормоз. Он чуточку скованный, очень секси и немножко юморист. К несчастью, Кит не просто очередной красавчик ― он понемногу раскрывается как личность со временем, и Лэнс в итоге улыбается столько, что у него болит лицо.

Можно подумать, что всё так и осталось бы странным, раз они так долго были соперниками ― но нет. Всё идёт своим чередом ― и долгие прогулки под звёздным небом, и споры про командные стратегии, и драки вполсилы, от которых они скатываются с дивана, и выпивка поздно ночью.

Они сидят в единственном «Дэннис» в городе. Здешнюю немолодую официантку с косым глазом и кривым зубом все знают как Дениз. «Дэннис» немного обветшал, но это единственное место лучше «Макдональдса» и дешевле «Олив Гарден».

Лэнс смотрит на сидящего напротив Кита, изучает его таким, какой он есть: с нежной кожей, растрёпанной шевелюрой, проницательным взглядом и крепкими плечами. Он в самом деле красивый, даже со сходящим синяком на щеке.

Лэнс болтает коктейль трубочкой. Он знает, конечно, что много треплется, но Кит слушает ― смеётся там, возмущается тут, но всё слышит.

Обычно всё не так.

Он как-то привык, что Кит закатывает глаза и просит схлопнуться.

Кит хорошо к нему относится.

Лэнс вырисовывает в шоколаде восьмёрку.

― В общем, я хотел спросить…

Кит отвлекается от своего занятия ― попыток подцепить лодыжкой лодыжку Лэнса под столом.

― М-м?  
― У тебя же астрономия специальность, правильно?  
― Да?  
― Так почему роллер-дерби? ― Лэнс тянет коктейль и ведёт носком кроссовка по ноге Кита.

Кит моргает.

― Правда знать хочешь?  
― Хочу, ― серьёзно говорит Лэнс. ― Правда.

Кит медлит, смотрит на свои недоеденные блинчики. Пожимает плечами.

― Э-э, меня Широ завербовал. Он куратор в нашем университете.  
― Почему?  
― У меня высокий болевой порог, ― говорит Кит без обиняков, как нож под ребро. ― Я много херни вытворял. Широ застукал, как я на байке со скалы прыгал, и решил, что мне жить надоело.

У Лэнса пересыхает во рту.

― А.

Кит передёргивает плечами и рассеянно вертит вилку.

― Я не то чтобы сильно себя ценил.

Лэнс давится воздухом. Он опускает ногу и стискивает голень Кита обеими лодыжками, хмурясь.

― Глупо. Ты охрененный.

Кит наконец улыбается. Когда он улыбается, показывая зубы, то на щеке у него появляется ямочка, а в глазах пляшут искры. Он качает головой.

― Мне просто было всё равно, наверное.  
― А теперь не всё равно?  
― Да. ― Он серьёзнеет. ― Да.

Лэнс пихает его ногой.

― Хорошо.

Дениз доливает Киту апельсиновый сок. На пару мгновений они затихают, поглощённые футбольным матчем по телевизору. Так и сидят, сцепившись лодыжками, омерзительно романтичные в своём укромном уголке.

Но Кит нарушает молчание.

― А ты?  
― Что я?  
― Почему ты подался к синим?  
― Потому что, ― и Лэнс ухмыляется, ― мне нравится отрываться.

***

Сейчас три часа ночи. С завершением экзаменов и приходом лета только ночью становится достаточно прохладно, чтобы ходить в футболке и не жариться заживо.

Лэнс стоит у дома Кита. Отсюда он видит окна его квартиры.

Говнюк не отвечает на звонки, так что.

Лэнс подбирает с земли камушек и швыряет, метя в окно. Он промазывает и попадает в стену, зато второй камушек бьёт по стеклу.

_Хрясь.  
Хрясь.  
Хрясь._

Он подбирает ещё один камушек и швыряет ― снова промазывает, но окно распахивается, и из него выглядывает встрёпанный Кит. Его сонные глаза расширяются, и он рявкает:

― Лэнс!  
― Рапунцель, Рапунцель, ― театрально шепчет Лэнс, протягивая руку. ― Опусти-ка свой маллет.

Кит щурится, испепеляя его взглядом. Он свешивается из окна и шипит:

― Придурок! Ты что тут делаешь?  
― Как грубо. ― Лэнс корчит обиженное лицо. ― Я всего лишь явился поцеловать моего очаровательного бойфренда, и вот это я получаю в благодарность?

За это время Кит немного просыпается, и его лицо смягчается. Он смотрит на Лэнса с флегматичным недовольством, запирает окно и спускается через минуту, полуодетый.

***

Лэнс сжимает руки на талии Кита покрепче и вздыхает. Ветер в пустыне прохладный. Звёзды над ними сияют, яркие.

Лэнс ощущает под рукой опухший синяк на боку Кита. Он знает, что синяк там, потому что сам его оставил. У него есть парный на левом бедре ― там, где Кит двинул ему задницей с такой силой, что Лэнс полетел на землю.

Чёртов Кит с его чёртовым седалищем из стали.

Кит ведёт мотоцикл с отточенным мастерством, которое Лэнсу просто не дано. Сосредоточенный, с натянутыми защитными очками, Кит везёт их по пустому двухполосному хайвею.

Лэнс держится крепко, дышит глубоко, чувствует, как ветер треплет одежду, и улыбается. 

― Ты меня заводишь, ― говорит Лэнс Киту на ухо. Чувствует, как Кит вспыхивает всем телом.  
― Заглохни.  
― Я серьёзно. ― Он касается уха губами. ― Видел вашу игру на той неделе.

Кит оборачивается, шлемы стукаются друг о друга.

― Правда?  
― М-гм. ― Лэнс вжимается носом в затылок Кита. ― Когда ты заехал тому парню в нос, я чуть в штаны не кончил.

Кит громогласно газует, и Лэнс смеётся: шея Кита заметно краснеет.

― Заткнись ты! Я веду, вообще-то.  
― Заставь меня.  
― Я-то тебя заставлю, ― рычит Кит против ветра. ― Ты мигом умолкнешь, когда мы врежемся во встречную машину и сдохнем.

Лэнс закатывает глаза, но закрывает рот и продолжает выводить на животе Кита круги. В лунном свете пустыня иссиня-чёрная. Звёзды сияют и дальше.

Лэнс думал, что это ему придётся тащить на себе романтику в этих отношениях; он был уверен, что Кит не из этих. Лэнса всё устраивало, он был готов.

Но Кит сворачивает на обочину, оборачивается и обхватывает ладонями его лицо ― целует под звёздным небом и доказывает, как Лэнс ошибался.

***

Играют они всё так же беспощадно.

Лэнс выслушивает от Пидж целую нотацию: «Если ты вздумаешь ему поблажки на треке делать, тебе пиздец».

Но всё нормально. В их округе десять команд ― с красными львами они играют, может, раз в месяц, а когда играют ― точно друг друга не щадят. 

Замечательное психологическое консультирование для пар.

У них, кстати, юбилей сегодня. Месяц прошёл с тех пор, как Кит и Лэнс поцеловались в том ливневом стоке. С тех пор, как нагрянувшие копы испоганили вечеринку.

Лэнс высматривает Кита на той стороне трека и подмигивает. Кит не особо убедительно прижигает его взглядом и показывает средний палец.

Счёт сегодня в их пользу ― лёгкие 35 к 25. Не могут они проиграть, но Лэнс всё равно выложится на полную.

Они выстраиваются у джеммерской линии и занимают стартовые позиции. Коран лопочет в микрофон, Пидж вопит, командуя со скамейки.

― Привет, детка, ― усмехается Лэнс. ― Не сильно плачь только сегодня, договорились?

Кит, ухмыляясь, опирается на ссаженные колени.

― Вот теперь ты нарвался.

Звучит свисток, и они мчатся.

Кит, конечно же, быстрее пули. Лэнс не может не гордиться самую крошечную чуточку, не может не думать: «Охренеть, это всё моё». 

Толкаются локти и колени, колёса чиркают об пол, раздаются грубые тычки. Красная команда не сдаёт, но и синяя продолжает давить. Блокеры обезумели, отчаянно сцепившись друг с другом. Ни Кит, ни Лэнс не могут прорваться, пихают друг друга и защиту тоже.

Толпа ревёт и подбадривает, выкрикивает угрозы и смачно ругается. Алкоголь расплёскивается из одноразовых стаканов и бутылок ― урок они так и не усвоили; вот она, вся прелесть юности. Ханк сметает кого-то из красных с трека, и Лэнс пользуется мгновением, чтобы рвануть ―

Но Кит ставит ему подножку, бьёт в нос и отправляет в полёт.

Лэнс видит звёзды и приземляется с размаха.

Долбаный же нахрен.

***

Они проигрывают. Лэнс в итоге передаёт джеммерскую звезду другому и добровольно отправляется на скамью запасных нянчить разбитый нос и опухшую лодыжку. Чертовски больно было, между прочим.

Они разочарованы немножко ― но, положа руку на сердце, они сыграли как могли хорошо. Из турнирной таблицы они ещё не выбыли. На следующей неделе ещё будет возможность отыграться.

Лэнс отнимает от носа ледяной компресс и кривится, увидев кровь. Нужно как-то поаккуратнее, а то в нём скоро ни капли не останется.

Кто-то садится рядом и хлопает его по плечу.

― Порядок? ― спрашивает Ханк.  
― Да, бро. ― Лэнс передёргивается. ― Больно, правда.  
― Чёрт, ещё бы.  
― Я в туалет загляну, пожалуй. ― Лэнс осматривает компресс. Ханк кивает.  
― Подождать тебя?  
― Да нет, езжайте по домам. ― Лэнс хлопает себя по ноге. ― Я к Киту сегодня подамся, наверное.  
― Отлично. ― Ханк встаёт. ― Берегите себя, мальчики.

Лэнс закатывает глаза и машет ему на прощание, ковыляя в сторону туалетов. Хромая, переступает через обломки, и колотит в дверь, чтобы та открылась.

Уборные тут просто мерзкие ― ими уже никто не пользуется, настолько они пришли в негодность, ― но здесь есть проточная вода, а больше ничего Лэнсу и не нужно.

Он смывает с лица кровь и переносит вес тела с больной ноги. Чёрт, Кит охрененно сильный. Это не должно так заводить, но гейству не прикажешь.

Лёгок на помине; дверь со скрипом открывается и закрывается. Свет льётся из трещины в крыше.

Лэнс кивает.

― Привет.

Ответа он не получает. Вместо этого рука вцепляется в его куртку, и его впечатывают в металлическую дверь, звучно прикладывают и без того ноющим затылком.

― Блядь!  
― Чёрт возьми, Лэнс, ― рычит Кит ему в губы, целует и слизывает всю кровь. ― Чёрт возьми. Чёрт возьми.

Лэнс ахает от боли, но тело сдаёт и растекается водой под руками Кита. Кит поддерживает его крепко, целует и _целует,_ сметает и сжигает.

― У тебя встал? ― спрашивает Лэнс, не отстраняясь. ― Потому что ты мне нос разбил?  
― _Да._  
― Блядь. ― У Лэнса закатываются глаза и подкашиваются ноги. Кит подхватывает его под бёдра и держит на весу, льнёт к рукам, зарывшимся в его волосы.  
― М-м-м, ― мурлычет в поцелуй Лэнс. ― Чёрт, это ― ох!.. Охрененно…

Кит не удостаивает его ответом; он просто высасывает у него душу через язык, слизывает с губ слюну и тяжело дышит. Лодыжка Лэнса болит, прижатая к спине Кита, но он так привык к синякам, к ссадинам, к крови, что ему _хорошо._

Это спонтанно и поспешно, но всё вокруг вскипает ― всё из-за Кита.

― М-м. ― Он выдыхает и выгибается, тянет за волосы, целует глубже. ― _Кит._  
― Прости. ― Кит прижимается к нему. ― Что ударил тебя.  
― Помнишь ― помнишь, как я пихнул тебя так сильно, что ты ребро сломал?  
― М-м, помню.

Лэнс ведёт языком по его нижней губе и воркует:

― Мы квиты.

Пальцы на бёдрах держат цепко до синяков, и от этого Лэнса накрывает жаром. Шорты из спандекса мало что могут скрыть, но не то чтобы Киту было дело.

Кит прижимается к нему так тесно, что Лэнс скулит в поцелуй, а Кит коротко стонет на выдохе.

― Как же тут мерзко, ― бормочет вдруг Кит, когда они отстраняются, чтобы отдышаться. Лэнс часто дышит, запрокидывает голову и стонет, когда горла касаются зубы. Возбуждение прокатывается от шеи к паху.  
― Хах. Мерзее, чем в ливнёвке?  
― Скорее всего. ― Кит кусает и смотрит, как засос наливается прямо у него на глазах.  
― Наш первый раз будет не в сортире, ― решает Лэнс, как бы больно ему ни было это говорить.  
― Тебе нужна тачка, в которой мы сможем трахаться.  
― И не в машине тоже.  
― Ладно. ― Кит делает вдох. ― Но я могу хотя бы так.

Он прижимается животом, и Лэнс забывает, как держать мысли при себе.

Кит заставляет его кончить в шорты, будто ему пятнадцать.

Но Лэнс толкает ладонь между ног Кита и отплачивает ему сполна.

***

Лэнс стоит перед зеркалом в полный рост и вытирается насухо. Пар после душа слегка туманит стекло, но оценить ущерб это не мешает.

У него шрамы поперёк бедра, на плече и под ухом. У него синяки на коленях и локтях. Круглые, бордовые и выглядят ужасно.

Он не понимает, что в них Кит нашёл ― не похожи они на краску, они похожи на синяки, но не суть, потому что Кит странный.

Лэнс проводит по груди, касается бедра, где расцветает другой синяк. Бордово-синий, самый тёмный из всех, какие у него есть.

Он ведёт руками вверх и трогает маленькие следы от укусов на ключицах.

Забавно, но больше половины отметин у него от Кита. Его бойфренд кусачий, и не Лэнсу объяснять, почему это заводит.

Следы от зубов у него на шее даже не спрятать. Киту, в общем-то, положить; Лэнс выглядит как натуральная потаскуха, когда приходит на соревнования в ожерелье из засосов.

Которое Лэнс носит гордо. Кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от великодушных подарков? Ха.

Позже Лэнс всё же натягивает спортивные штаны и собирается лечь спать. Синяки обязаны зажить к матчу на следующей неделе.

Кит не участвует, но он точно придёт смотреть ― а Лэнс хочет увидеть, как Кит будет ёрзать на трибунах, когда Лэнс зальёт кровью весь трек.

***

― Поверить не могу, что ты меня на это уломал, ― говорит Кит, перебрасывая через забор рюкзак, и спрыгивает следом.  
― Ты даже не начинай, адреналиновый ты наркоман, ― замечает Лэнс и прыгает за ним.

Они приземляются на бетон. Бассейном при этом мотеле редко когда пользуются. Да кто вообще в бассейнах при мотелях плавает?

Только этот на удивление чистый. На поверхности плавает парочка случайных листьев, но вода мерцает от подсветки со дна. Над ними сияют звёзды, а небольшая доза спиртного в крови успокаивает нервы. Лэнс негромко включает какой-то трек на телефоне и укладывает его на рюкзак.

― Да конечно. ― Кит закатывает глаза. ― Я крутые штуки вытворял. А это просто тухло.  
― Тухло? _Тухло?_ ― возмущается Лэнс. ― Плавать ― не тухло.  
― Немного тухло, ― бормочет Кит, но его глаза озорно блестят. ― Я согласился, только чтобы сделать это.

Он берётся за низ футболки Лэнса и задирает высоко над его головой. Лэнс ахает, когда по телу от ночной прохлады пробегают мурашки, но Кит гладит ладонями смуглую кожу, и Лэнс тает.

― Красавчик, ― воркует Кит и целует его ухо.  
― Слюнтяй.  
― Мудило.  
― Козлина.  
― Тряпка.  
― Баребух.

Кит давится смешком, и Лэнс широко улыбается. Он стягивает штаны, и Кит остаётся стоять, где стоял, когда Лэнс разворачивается и прыгает в бассейн, как есть в боксерах.

― Чёрт, ― смеётся Кит. Его немножко забрызгало водой. ― Серьёзно?

Лэнс выныривает из воды, многообещающе улыбаясь. Он смахивает с лица волосы и мурлычет:

― Залезай, детка. Вода отличная.  
― Мне и тут неплохо, ― говорит Кит. ― Выглядит холодной.

Лэнс закатывает глаза.

― Ты серьёзно?  
― Абсолютно.  
― Ты сколько пальцев сломал?  
― Шесть.  
― Но в бассейн лезть ты пас?  
― Ага.

Лэнс оттопыривает нижнюю губу, показательно дуясь, и разворачивается.

― Ну и ладно. Сам себе потащусь.

Кит скрещивает руки и отводит взгляд.

― Ладно.

В кустах поют сверчки, изредка плещется через бортик вода. Музыка играет едва слышно. Это почти… расслабляет, в каком-то смысле. И звёзды красивые.

Кит вздрагивает, когда что-то шлёпается о бетон. Он опускает взгляд и видит скомканные боксеры Лэнса, вымокшие насквозь.

Когда Кит смотрит ему в глаза, Лэнс прикидывается невинной овечкой и плещется себе дальше нагишом, насвистывая «Partition». 

Одежда летит на настил, затем вода перехлёстывает через бортик. Лэнс смеётся и смеётся, зажимает ладонью рот, когда Кит выныривает, облепленный своими длинными волосами.

― Да! ― подбадривает Лэнс. ― Вот так и надо. А теперь раздевайся.  
― Нас кто-то увидеть может, ― возражает Кит, загребая воду.

Лэнс закатывает глаза.

― Фиговый из тебя плохиш.

Кит показывает ему язык, но запускает руку под воду, выскальзывает из шорт и швыряет их на берег.

― Иди сюда, ― ухмыляется Лэнс, только Кит и так уже здесь, толкает его к бортику и заглядывает в глаза, будто хочет сказать этим всё.  
― Ты провокатор, ― заявляет Кит, ведёт руками в прохладной воде и гладит его бёдра. Они между мелководьем и глубиной, здесь воды Лэнсу по пояс, и он задевает дно бассейна пальцами ног.  
― Это я-то? ― Лэнс вскидывает брови.  
― М-м.  
― Да конечно. Это ты у нас ходишь в мини-шортах.  
― Это командная униформа.  
― Твои, чувак, на три размера меньше, чем нужно.

Кит ничего не отвечает ― его пальцы неспешно, методично исследуют бока Лэнса.

В прозрачной воде Кит видит всё ― и крохотную впадину пупка, и полувставший член у своего бедра.

Кит смотрит вниз, затем вверх, смотрит на губы Лэнса, прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза. Взгляд у него препохабный, и Лэнсу становится жарко. Он обнимает длинными нескладными руками плечи Кита и подтягивает его к себе. Подпрыгивает в невесомости воды и без усилий обнимает Кита бёдрами за талию.

― Ничего не болит? ― спрашивает Кит, всё ещё изучая его, всё ещё наблюдая. Его голос смягчается ― и настрой неспешно меняется. Луна светит ярко. Ночь поёт.  
― После дерби? Нет.

Руки проходятся от бёдер к коленям, мягкие от воды.

― Хорошо, ― кивает Кит и целует его у бортика бассейна. Лэнс мычит и крепче сжимает ноги, отчего их тела мокро слипаются.

Забавно. Они много целуются. Всё время, если по-хорошему, потому что это здорово и потому что губы у них подходят друг к другу, как ключ к замку. Можно подумать, что теперь-то им надоело, но тело Лэнса всё так же заливает жаром под этим взглядом, он всё так же покоряется натиску.

А Кит покоряет его и покоряет снова, вытачивает, вылепляет, выплавляет Лэнса во что-то новое.

Они отстраняются шумно; языки водят по зубам, скользят и тянут, губы влажнеют, дыхания учащаются. Кит подхватывает его под задницу и притирается так тесно, что Лэнс вслух стонет. У него, чёрт возьми, встаёт, и приглушённое водой трение доводит его до ручки.

Так что Лэнс борется за своё. Он чувствует, как ссаживает спину о бортик, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, как сладко Кит его касается и как страстно целует. Ничего не существует, кроме Кита, здесь, сейчас, его, его соперника. Его бойфренда. Красавчика с дурацкой причёской, сияющими глазами и замечательной задницей.

Сложно поверить, что Лэнсу это всё досталось. Нихрена он его не отпустит.

Лэнс трётся бёдрами ― ухмыляется, когда в ногу ему упирается член Кита. Кит встречает его на полпути, губы прижимаются к губам, руки ныряют под задницу, и Лэнс всхлипывает.

― Блядь, Кит. ― Он выгибается. ― Мы что, ты что ― ах!..  
― Тш-ш. ― Кит целует его в уголок губ, затем в щёку. ― Я не буду, если ты не хочешь.

Зажатый между телами член Лэнса жалко вздрагивает, Кит притирается теснее, жаркий и скользкий даже под водой, и Лэнс скулит. Он видел Кита без одежды ― у Кита отличный размерчик, и Лэнс готов, чтобы ему засадили, желательно немедленно.

― Блин. ― Лэнс выгибается снова. Пальцы гладят сильнее, дразнят, _дразнят._ ― Кит, какого хера. Конечно, хочу, хочу, конечно. ― Его рот уже забил ждать, пока мозг за ним поспеет, и бормочет свои _боже, боже, ты такой охрененный, блядь._  
― У меня в рюкзаке смазка, ― выдыхает Кит. Он уже дышит сбивчиво, и Лэнс собой гордится. У них нет презервативов, но ничего ― Лэнс проследил, чтобы они проверились ещё в прошлом месяце.  
― Замечательно. ― Лэнс ёрзает и трётся снова: ― Мне, м-м, много не надо. Я вчера-ах!.. тремя пальцами растянулся.

Кит замирает.

Лэнс моргает.

У Кита круглые глаза и напряжённые плечи, его руки застыли на заднице Лэнса. Нога Лэнса чуть не соскальзывает с его талии.

― К-Кит?  
― _Боже,_ ― стонет Кит и прижимается лбом к мокрому, прохладному плечу Лэнса. ― Блядь.  
― Детка?  
― Погоди ты секунду.

Сердце Лэнса пропускает удар или даже не один. Он роняет руку под воду, касается Кита ― и ухмыляется, когда чувствует, _как_ у него стоит.

― Ох-хо-хо.

Он сжимает его пальцами у основания, чувствует тяжесть в ладони. Соблазн продолжить велик, но Кит перехватывает его за руку.

― Не смей, ― с нажимом говорит Кит и подхватывает его поудобнее. ― Блядский ад, Лэнс, ты хоть представляешь, как это заводит. Хоть представляешь?

Лэнс смеётся, даже когда Кит отпускает его и тянется через край бассейна за рюкзаком.

― Что именно? Как я засовываю в себя пальцы?  
― Блядь, Лэнс, просто замолчи.  
― Я про тебя думал, между прочим. ― Лэнс накручивает на палец мокрую прядь. ― И мне было _мало_ ―

Кит хватает его за бёдра, разворачивает в воде и толкает на бортик, заставляет расставить ноги шире. Лэнс вскрикивает, когда два больших пальца препохабно впиваются в ягодицы и разводят.

― Будь умницей, ― велит Кит, и два пальца со смазкой входят почти без сопротивления.  
― Вот блядь. ― Лэнс упирается локтями в бортик и толкается назад, требует больше, _большего_. Вокруг всё горит, несмотря на прохладную воду и приглушённый свет.

Они серьёзно испытывают судьбу. Кто угодно может выйти из-за угла. Кто угодно может увидеть их так, пока пальцы Кита загибаются и тянут, скользят и гладят, _чёрт, блядь ―_

― Ки-и-и-ит.  
― Ты такой шумный, ― рычит Кит. ― Требовательный. ― Пальцы скользят глубже. ― Капризный. Такая принцесса.

Лэнс едва дышит, перед глазами и в голове мутнеет. Он близко, но недостаточно, он стоит на краю ― и его возвращает обратно. Голос Кита, хриплый и низкий от возбуждения, гулко звучит в голове; бёдра нетерпеливо жмутся сзади.

Кит наваливается ему на спину.

― Ты такой сильный. ― Губы прижимаются к коже. ― Высокий. ― Пальцы загибаются. ― Я хочу тебе синяков на бёдрах наставить, Лэнс, ты свои ноги сам-то видел? Чёрт возьми.  
― _Пожалуйста._  
― Когда ты падаешь, ты всегда поднимаешься снова. ― Кит прижимается членом к его заднице, и Лэнс чуть не срывается. Кит рычит: ― Каждый. Долбаный. Раз.  
― Кит!

Пальцы задевают простату, и Лэнс чуть не кончает на месте, без шуток. Из горла вырывается нечеловеческий стон. Тело дрожит и не поддаётся контролю, глаза закатываются, имя Кита срывается с губ на каждом рваном выдохе.

― Ты мне в окно камушками швыряешься, ― говорит Кит. ― Ты у меня картошку фри с тарелки воруешь.  
― М-м!

Голос Кита дрожит от напряжения и надламывается:

― Когда я сломал тебе нос, ты даже не разозлился. Когда я забыл про твой день рождения, ты меня простил.  
― Я не ― Кит, я не могу! ― всхлипывает Лэнс, потому что он не может, не может больше, ему _нужен_ Кит, ему жарко, невыносимо жарко, он горит, он сгорает ― член всё так же трётся о его задницу, рука тянет его за бёдра.  
― Я… Я… ― сбивчиво говорит Кит и вытаскивает пальцы. Утыкается лбом между лопаток Лэнса. Вода расходится мелкими волнами от их движений. Кит делает вдох, делает выдох. И говорит:

― Ты всё сделал, чтобы я на тебя безнадёжно запал.

Даже сквозь пелену возбуждения у Лэнса ещё хватает мозгов осознать, что ему говорит Кит.

Он собирается с силами, забивает на то, как воет и требует своего тело, усилием воли отстраняется от жажды.

― Кит, я готов был позволить тебе вить из меня верёвки с самого начала. ― Лэнс слышит, как у него за спиной Кит ахает, и скулит. ― Но если ты не присунешь мне в ближайшие три секунды, я тебе нос сломаю и в этот раз не случайно ―

И вот так запросто член Кита скользит по смазке, и Лэнс натурально видит бога.

Он бормочет бессвязно _да да да бл-л-лядь да!_ , а Кит прерывисто стонет на выдохе ему в плечо.

Трахаться в бассейне сложно; получается только раскачиваться и скользить, и неглубоко толкаться, опираясь о стену ― но Лэнс стонет, подбадривает всеми известными ему словами, пока не срывает голос, пока кожу не опаляет, пока не становится нечем дышать.

А Кит расцвечивает его синяками, как Пикассо, кусает за шею, пока она не становится только его.

Всё непривычно. Немножко грубо. Не совсем обыденно, но необъяснимо в самый раз для них.

Лэнс ничего не имеет против укусов. Кит выдержит, когда Лэнс развернётся и яростно поведёт ногтями по его спине. Они кусают языки. Они слизывают кровь. Они давят пальцами на застарелые синяки и всхлипывают, когда получается больно.

Кит трахает его просто отлично, и Лэнс подаётся ему навстречу. Руки беспорядочно касаются кожи и волос, бёдра прижимаются под водой. Властно, беспощадно, всё как Лэнсу хотелось. У Кита опасный и хищный взгляд ― точь-в-точь как тот, который Лэнс привык видеть на треке, и стояк у него становится просто каменный.

― Кит, ― мурлычет Лэнс и обхватывает ладонями его лицо, говорит ему в губы: ― Так хорошо, охрененно ―

Лэнс съезжает с каждым движением ― он стискивает бёдра крепче. Толчки Кита плавные из-за воды, но его член скользит так гладко, так здорово. Лэнс полон, растянут, _цел_ ― яйца прижимаются к заднице, и он подтверждает для себя, что ему нравится трахаться с девочками, но очень, очень, _очень_ нравится трахаться с мальчиками.

Кит дышит ему в губы, произносит имя на выдохе, сжимает крепко, и Лэнс чувствует себя целым миром.

― Лэнс…

Кит вбивается глубже, и Лэнс стонет, кончает так яростно, что тело дрожит и колени слабнут, что из головы вылетает, кто он и где. Остаются только жаркие волны и бьющие ключом эндорфины, а все последствия исчезают в хлорированной воде.

Лэнс разлепляет глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть увидеть лицо Кита ― как он жмурится, когда кончает, как напрягается его крепкое тело. Он невозможно красивый; Лэнс запоминает его таким.

И понимает, как быстро они переменились.

Его накрывает, как приливом, невыносимой нежностью к Киту, который ещё даже не вытащил.

Лэнс гладит синяк на его скуле; Лэнс знает, что у него есть парный. Кит медленно, медленно открывает глаза, туманные и серые, такие восхитительные в свете звёзд. Лэнс убирает с его лица мокрые волосы и целует в лоб.

Это невыносимо слащаво, но плевать, потому что Кит целует его в ответ. У них губы с привкусом соли и воды из бассейна, с привкусом хлора и тёплой кожи.

***

― Твою мать!

Ладони Лэнса звонко бьют об пол, удар отдаётся в локтях и в теле.

― О-о-о! Синий джеммер выбыл из игры!

Чиркают колёса, глухие удары отражаются от стен. Толпа сегодня огромная, выплёскивается из берегов, люди сидят на коленях, на плечах, на перилах.

Лэнс силится подняться ― он видит, как джеммер противников бросается на защиту, ― но колено подламывается, и он, ахнув, снова шлёпается ладонями об пол.

С трибун кричат зло и пронзительно. Пидж, само собой, но ещё ―

― Вставай! ― Кит свешивается с барьера и колотит по стенке. ― Вставай! Вставай!

Лэнс тяжело дышит. Тело горит, пот катится по спине. Вся красная команда пришла смотреть сегодня, беснуется вместе с Китом.

Это неизбежно, видимо, раз он встречается с их джеммером.

― Детка, двигай! ― орёт Кит и пытается влезть на стену ― почти влезает, когда Широ сдёргивает его обратно за шиворот.

Лэнс улыбается.

Похрен на убитое колено, похрен на падение ― он вскакивает на ноги и мчится. Крайний синий блокер видит его, хватает за руку и _катит_ ―

И Лэнс взлетает.

***

Диван чуточку убитый ― он изборожден неровными рубцами там, где Лэнс старался зашить прорехи, на нём есть пара пятен от кофе, ― но такой родной, что Лэнс просто не в силах с ним попрощаться.

Кит сворачивается у него под правым боком, уложив голову на грудь. Левая рука Лэнса лежит у него на коленях ладонью вверх ― он бездумно выводит по ней круги и вздыхает.

Поперёк ладони у Лэнса шрам. Совсем свежий ― швы были тем ещё отстоем, но всё зажило нормально, как на его вкус.

Кит ведёт указательным пальцем по линии жизни, гладит кожу между пальцами, задерживается дольше на кончиках и снова возвращается к ладони. Прикосновения Кита тёплые, а он сам, нырнувший Лэнсу под подбородок, ещё теплее. 

― У тебя пальцы длинные, ― говорит Кит чуточку невнятно, потому что уже поздно.  
― Не только они у меня длинные.  
― Я тебя натурально ненавижу.

Лэнс смеётся и прижимает его к себе.

― Не-е-е-е-ет, ну пожалуйста.  
― Я тебя бросаю, ― шутит Кит, всё так же выводя круги на его ладони. ― Я заслуживаю лучшего.  
― Ты с чемпионом встречаешься.  
― У тебя второе место.  
― С чем-пи-о-ном.  
― И соревновались две команды.  
― Эй, взять серебро ― тоже неплохо.  
― Как скажешь. ― Кит качает головой, улыбаясь. ― Утешайся чем угодно, лишь бы тебе спалось крепче.  
― Тобой и утешусь. ― Лэнс улыбается и притягивает Кита ближе, улыбается шире, когда Кит начинает возиться и закидывает ноги ему на колени.  
― То есть, я остаюсь на ночь?  
― А ты хочешь?  
― М-м-м. ― Кит кивает и поворачивает голову, зарывается носом в шею Лэнса и делает вдох ― и Лэнс против воли вздрагивает.

У Лэнса нет телевизора ― только Нетфликс на ноутбуке, но и тот сейчас выключен.

У них суматошная жизнь, полная домашних заданий, преподавателей и шумных коридоров ― полная треков и пьяных толп.

Здорово немного побыть в тишине.

Но Лэнс никогда не умел сидеть смирно. Или думать об одном. Или держать рот закрытым.

― Люблю тебя.

Кит у него в объятиях напрягается, но Лэнс не жалеет ― как он может-то? Это всего лишь правда.

― Ты уверен? ― сдавленно спрашивает Кит.  
― Ага.  
― Я тебе нос разбил.  
― Да.  
― Я забыл про наш полугодовой юбилей.  
― Угу.  
― Я тебя с байка сбросил.

Лэнс смеётся.

― Да, забавно получилось.

Кит ёрзает, разворачиваясь у него в руках, седлает его колени и смотрит Лэнсу в глаза.

― _Уверен?_

Лэнс закатывает глаза.

― Да, уверен. Что мне сделать, кровью это написать?  
― Нет, ― говорит Кит. ― Я просто ― я…  
― Тебе не нужно говорить…  
― И я тебя люблю. ― Кит вспыхивает и сглатывает ― Лэнс смотрит, как дёргается его кадык. А потом поднимает взгляд и ухмыляется.

― Я знаю.  
― Козлина.

Но Кит всё равно склоняется над ним и крадёт поцелуй, сначала первый, потом третий, а Лэнс держит его за бёдра покрепче и впускает его язык.

***

Лэнс прицепляет наколенник со звучным щелчком.

В зале пахнет по́том и спиртным.

Кит подъезжает к нему и упирается в колени. Пот заливает его лоб, катится по носу, капает на пол.

Звучит первый свисток.

Толпа ревёт в предвкушении.

Лэнс занимает позицию.

Переглядывается с Китом.

И летит.


End file.
